divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Johanna Reyes
Johanna Reyes is the representative of Amity. She transferred from Candor. Her most notable feature is a long scar running from her eye to her chin, rendering her blind in one eye and giving her a lisp when she speaks.Tris says that she could almost be pretty if it weren't for this. It is said briefly in "Allegiant" that Tobias believes that she had gotten the scar from either her parents or a friend. It is never fully said however how she actually did recieve the scar. It is believed that she got it when she had been in Candor. Biography ''Insurgent'' Although the Amity do not have an official appointed leader as they all decide together, Johanna serves as their speaker. Revealed later that although she may disagree with some of the final decisions of the Amity, she doesn't do anything about it because of their Amity morals, saying that she keeps her disagreeing thoughts to herself. It is also shown during her conversation with Tobias that, like Christina who also grew up a Candor, she still has her Candor-trained senses. She also tells Tobias that if they do not wish to be affected by the peace serum, they should avoid the Amity bread. When the Erudite and Dauntless traitors arrive at the Amity compound, she agrees to lie about the presence of the Abnegation members, the loyal Dauntless and Caleb to avoid the violence. (ayeee swag) Before Marcus, Tris and Christina go to the Erudite compound, they return to the Amity compound to ask for the help of the Amity, the escaped Erudite, and the remaining Abnegation who stayed there. Johanna calls for a meeting where she asks the Amity that they reconsider their previous decision to remain uninvolved to protect the innocent Erudite members, saying that the knowledge they have worked for so long is necessary for their survival. She proposes that they join as peacekeepers. This causes arguments among the Amity instead of the normal discussion among the members. (swaggy) When the final decision was still to uphold their previous decision, she speaks further, saying that although she does not wish her faction to be divided, her conscience is against the final decision, saying that she will go into the city with Marcus' group and anyone who feels the same way should come with them. She adds that if the faction sees this as defection, she will understand and will leave Amity with love. A few of the Amity later join her. After the attack, when the Dauntless and factionless have all gathered the others into the lobby, Johanna appears and speaks curtly with Tori before Tori sends her back to the Amity for a message, apparently excluding them from the new political system. Before she leaves, she hints at the factionless' current state of power over them. She seems to like Marcus Eaton, after Tris watches them walking in the Amity greenhouse and later sees her kiss him on the cheek. And apparently at the beginning, she had a dislike for Tris and Four, particularly because of their Dauntless status. Category:Characters Category:Amity Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Transfer Category:Candor Category:Females Category:Allegiant Characters